


Dancing to the Moon

by blush28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, expect a bunch of fluff, hola papi, i can't fucking do tags, jean has mommy issues, jean likes rock, mamacita marco is a dancer, side annie x armin, side reiner x bertholdt, side sasha x niccolo, small mentions of suicide!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blush28/pseuds/blush28
Summary: Jean was a stupid college student who was crumbling apart mentally, he knew he wasn't happy. He always wrote some songs like every day, but he never finished them, he didn't feel like he had that talent.He didn't feel complete.Untill, he meets this guy, with a bunch of freckles, who apparently, is a really fucking good dancer.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 3





	Dancing to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi hello! Welcome to my very first fanfic :D I really hope you enjoy this fanfic, I'll try my best to update every 2 weeks, if it comes late, I'm very sorry but It'd be probably be because I'm busy.
> 
> For this fanfiction I have 2 playlists! 
> 
> 1\. This is just a playlist I think fits this fanfic, cutesy and angsty :D  
> [Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5GYwBqaE7lvpxmNbpqrwbd?si=9XXBs2hUQxSJOoIveX40fA)
> 
> 2\. This playlist is in order of this fanfiction. Whenever a song is mentioned it'll be the next song in the playlist! Some songs are written by Jean in this story, so try to imagine Jean singing it :) (There can be doubles) (This will be updated every time! I will also put the link to the playlist every time a new song is mentioned :D)  
> [Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bLBNoYgF6Vh1DNIviSoYg?si=rswbRbQnS6-NuXPotoAVKg)

_Oh for fuck's sake._

I wake up at the sound of my alarm [ Heart-Shaped Box by Nirvana ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bLBNoYgF6Vh1DNIviSoYg?si=rswbRbQnS6-NuXPotoAVKg) ringing through my ears. Half awake I pick up my phone from my drawer and turn off the sound, it's 7:30. Groaning loudly I try to wake up a little, stretching my arms and yawning. Then, my door opened, Connie peeping through it .

"Jeanie boyyy!! Are u awakeee??" Connie says like he was talking to a fucking 5 year old. "Shut the hell up will you? Yes I'm awake Baldie, go get fucking ready."

Connie pouted and sighs, "I'll do that while you fix that lovely bed head of yours and," he takes a few small sniffs "take a shower dude what the f-" He was interrupted with me throwing my pillow at his bald head, he takes it as a sign and leaves. I sigh and stand up from my bed, walking to my closet. I pick out some black jeans with a few holes in them, and a black hoodie that has the MSI logo on it, bringing them to the bathroom. As I turn on the shower I start brushing my teeth, staring into the mirror running a hand through my hair.

_Connie wasn't lying when I said I had a bedhead, oh well, at least I slept a bit._

I spit out the disgusting toothpaste mixed with my savila and wash my mouth, and step into the shower.

Shit has been fucking crazy the last couple years, high school was a bitch and my home situation didn't make it any better. Oh well, shit happens I guess, I just feel so, empty? Alone? Bored? I don't know what the right word is, but I'll deal with it, like I always did.

I step out of the shower, dry myself off, put my clothes on and walk towards the small living room me and Connie have. It's 7:55, "Fuck- Yo Baldie are you almost finished? We have like 20 minutes to get to class dude."

I knew Connie since I was 15, freshman year, and have always been very good friends ever since. Because of him I met Sasha, an eat freak that has nothing on her mind except food (and Niccolo, she's so fucking obvious how can this guy not see it). Connie and I went to the same college last year, he said 3 friends of him went there, so it'd be fine. Yeah no we ended up hating it, so we moved to this college instead, hoping this one would turn out better. Connie was basically screaming in excitement when he found out we were roommates. I was happy that I didn't have to share a dorm with a random stranger, but because of Connie 2/3rd of the dorm smells like weed. Not that I mind it that much, sometimes I don't mind a joint as well, but Connie uses drugs way more than me. 

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm done," Connie steps into the room, "and by the way, a friend of mine is hosting a small party, she invited me and said I could bring some friends, I'm not forcing you to come, _but_ you need some more friends dude. The only thing you do is write eat and sleep, being a little bit more social for one time won't hurt you." 

I groaned, cringing at the thought of socialising with people I don't even know. "Is there at least alcohol or something?" I ask. "Oh yeah dude Ymir always has tons of shit, I think she has even more than alcohol this time." Connie grabs his bag, "You really don't wanna miss out."

Sighing, I agree to his invite, it might take my mind a little off because I'm bored as fuck and have been sober for a way too long time. Summer vacation wasn't anything special besides 1 party that I did very much _not_ enjoy.

Connie grins, happy that I finally join in for once.

On my way to class, I realised that me and Connie were going way too fucking early, apparently we had class at 9:00, instead of 8:15. Great. Connie sighed, "You know, we can always go to that café next to the building, a lot of friends of mine work there you know, we might get a discount or something.' I raised an eyebrow at him, "You broke or something? You literally had like 40 dollars last week." 

Connie smiled awkwardly and rubbed his neck, "Uh- uhm- I might have spent it all already I guess-"  
With that I realised what he ment. Of course this fucker spent it all on weed, "Connie you fucking drug addict."

"EXCUSE YOU? I am _NOT_ a drug addict. I am a STONER. Two _VERY_ different things, Jeanie Boy." 

"Connie, what the actual fuck went wrong with you."

Connie hits the back of my head and giggles. He leads me to the café he was talking about, he said Niccolo also works there. Niccolo is a chill guy, and motherfucker is literally one of the best chefs I have met in my life. No wonder Sasha is high heels for him. 

Arriving at the café I see a pretty tall person with long brown hair and glasses talking to a short black haired guy. They seemed a little bit older than the rest working there. 

"Ah! Connie, haven't seen you in a while! How is my favourite bald head!?" The brown haired person screamed, causing the guests to turn their heads. "Hange! Long time no see indeed! I'm great actually, started college, partying a lot and stuff." Connie says. I look at the short man next to the person called Hange, he was- really fucking short. Is this guy in his thirties? He looks intimidating tho, if looks could kill everyone in this café would be dead right now. 

"That's good to hear! And who is this?" Hange asks, and Connie swings an arm around my neck, causing me to really lower myself since Connie is shorter than me. "This is Jean! One of my best friends but he's really uh- introverted is the right word I guess." Connie states. I hit him with my elbow in his stomach so he lets go of me. "Hi, I'm Jean Kirstein, nice to meet you H- Hange? And-" 

"It's Levi." The black haired man says and rolls his eyes. 

"Right, Levi."

A tall guy, muscular with blue eyes and blonde hair walked in. Levi immediately turns around and stands by his side, talking to him and rolling his eyes while the taller man just laughs. Causing the muscular man to give the shorter man a peck on the cheek. Levi immediately turns red and walks out to the back, leaving the blonde man to laugh at him.

"Erwin!! You're here, look who came! Connie's here with his friend!" Hange says cheerfully. The guy called Erwin steps forward and greets Connie, they have a little talk. While that is happening I'm just standing there processing what just happened.

_He just- kissed him? In front of other people? Isn't he afraid of others that are like against them? Oh well this guy is buff as fuck so he can take on anyone really. Not that I even care, I'm not-  
  
_

"Jean what do you want?"

"Huh? Oh- Can I have an iced caramel latte please." I ask, clearly not knowing what they were just talking about. "Alright, that'll be $4.00, don't tell Levi, but I got you guys a discount," Hange said as they grin. "By the way," I start, "is Niccolo working today?" 

Hange shook their head, "He doesn't work today, he has a day off because of the first day of college this year, but he'll be here tomorrow." 

I nod and follow Connie to the small table at the window.

Me and Connie talked a bit about the party coming up this friday. I was a bit surprised that this girl called 'Ymir' gave a part the first week of college, but apparently this was her third year and wanted to do something for her friends. That's pretty nice I guess, but I think she just wants to make fun of all the drunk younger ones (me and Connie are in second year). I bet she's funny and really bold.

Connie also told me about his friends going to the same college as us that are also coming to the party. This guy named Reiner, Connie said he was intimidating but once you get to know him he's really nice and funny, also bold as fuck. Then Bertholdt who apparently is Reiner's side chick (I think that's just his boyfriend), and Annie, their best friend. A guy named Eren, who sounded like the type I wouldn't like at all, who's always surrounded by Mikasa and Armin. And a bunch of others that Connie mentioned, but I can't really remember their names.

It was nice hearing Connie talk about his friends, I'm happy that Connie is happy, but it does make me feel a little-

_Lonely._

After a while we get our drinks and head to class. Connie's first class today is English, and mine was Art. I guess it's good to have a not-so-boring class first thing on a Monday morning. 

As I step into the classroom I see that there aren't that many spots left. One spot next to a girl that has blue and pink hair and way too loud- yeah I'm gonna pass on that one. A bit in the front there is a very tall guy that seems to be sleeping, he has brown hair and seems pretty okay, but he keeps mumbling shit like "I'll kill them all, I'm the strongest of them all." Yeah gonna also pass on that one.

Then I see in the back, a tall boy with black hair, it looked a bit like Levi's hairstyle but then way shorter. He was smiling while looking outside the window, he looks okay, he'll do. 

As I walk further I notice that the boy has freckles, a bunch of them actually. On his cheeks, nose, neck and arms. I groan and sit next to him, tossing my bag on the ground. He turns his head and smiles.

_This guy seems to be smiling a lot. Why tho, it's a fucking monday at 9AM._

He opens his mouth to say something but stops as soon as he notices that I look anything but interested. He turns around and pays attention to the teacher who just came in. Giving us an introduction about herself and the lessons.

I sighed and grabbed my art tools. Not that I had much, because I'm not an artist, but I do have a lot of pencils tho, I like to write. 

I've been writing since I was like, 8? I write a bunch of different things, stories, fanfiction (don't tell anyone that), songs, poems etc, I've always been interested in writing. The thing I like the most is writing songs, I normally also sing them, yes I have been practicing singing since I was 11, because I wanted to be able to perform my songs. Not that I really did though, I only sang for my little brother and he always told me I was good at singing. I don't know about that though, I never really did anything with it, he's really the only one that ever heard me sing my songs. 

I guess I'm a bit insecure about it.

\- 

Class ended and I grabbed my stuff and left as soon as possible. I thought this wasn't gonna be boring but the only shit we got to draw were sketches of animals, what the fuck even. I walk towards my next class, not really knowing where the fuck I'm going because all these buildings are massive.

When I was here to look around, I really liked the library, it was really pretty and fucking huge. It was also quiet (no shit it's a library), I think I could work on some songs there, and cool down a little.

 _Gonna do that tomorrow_ , I grin to myself.

I noticed that someone was following behind me, I turn my head a little to see who.

_Oh, the freckles guy._

I walk a little faster to see if the dude was actually following me, and just as I thought, he was following me, because he also walked faster to catch up with me. 

I turn around, "Oi, Freckles, why are you following me? Need something?"

He stepped back a little, startled, "N-no! I just uh-" he grabs a black small book, "You dropped this, a book with songs in it? It looks important so I just-"

"Did you read it?"

He looked down at me and scratches his neck, "Well- I did read the first page, sorry. But It's a really pretty song, did you write this?" I turn my head a little, annoyed but embarrassed, "Yeah I wrote it, now give it back, It's private. No one ever really reads things I write." 

Freckles tilts his head in confusion, "Why not? You have a bunch of talent." He says as he gives the book to me. "Yeah whatever, thanks."

I turn around to walk to my next class, a bit confused by the halls, but the signs help out a lot. Let's see- 

_Is someone still following me?_ I turn around, seeing the freckled pretty boy again. 

"Look Freckles, you gonna keep following me or what?"

He was startled again, "Uh- The dance rooms are uh, the way you're going right now, I'm gonna go there now to practice for myself," He smiles. 

I raise an eyebrow and sigh, "Whatever." 

I walk further, trying to ignore freckle behind me.  
  
I have English now, then I don't have class till like 14:00, so I'm begging I'm able to get some rest at my dorm.

-

_"You have a bunch of talent."_

Yeah right.

I lay in my bed (finally done with fucking english), reading another book, written by this guy named 'Hajime Isayama'. It's interesting but I only really read when I'm feeling a bit bored and empty. 

"I'm so fucking bored."   
I open my phone, 0 notifications. 

I sigh and walk towards the kitchen and notice baldie coming in. He comes in and immediately acts like he won the jackpot.

I turn my head in confusion, only then noticing the 4 the joints he's holding in his hand.

"Dude I thought you said you had no money?" I asked him

"Yeahh I just got these from a dude of mine no worries." He says as he walks towards me, and hands me one, "Ya want one?"

I raise an eyebrow, I never really smoke, only on special occasions. I have no reason to smoke right now, I have class in 30 minutes, I don't necessarily feel very depressed. So no, no joint for me.

...

"Yeah sure whatever." 

Connie grins and hands me a lighter as we walk to the living room. I light my first one as soon as I'm on the couch.

I don't know why the fuck I said yes, but maybe this year I just shouldn't give a fuck, like at all. Maybe I'll gain some friends that way because I turn 'cool' or something, it sounds so fucking stupid.

Few hits in I started to feel it a little, it always feels like I'm falling down, and I hear my heartbeat through my entire body.

"You know Jean, you're always so depressed and you don't even know it. You gotta live a little more man, you always look so fucking annoyed."

_Ouch._

What he said is pretty much true. I don't know I don't like talking about it. It's just that my home situation has always been terrible, and affected me mentally really bad, and I always tried to avoid going home. I'd meet up with Connie and Sasha 24/7, I basically lived at both of their houses, and after a while also Niccolo. I slept over almost every weekend.   
  
Also meaning, I left my little brother alone a lot.

Which I regret, deeply. 

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'll try." I say as I take the last hit from my joint, really feeling it. I look at my phone and notice I have 10 minutes to get to class. "I got to get to uhh- music class dude." I say as I stand up and grab my bag. 

"Alrighttt, make sure you don't get catched, I don't have eye drops at the moment." Connie said, laying on the ground.

"Pfft, no worries."

  
  


I arrive at music class and notice that It's basically full, again. 

_Is everyone this early on a monday? Ugh fucking annoying- wait a sec is that-_

"Yo Freckles!"

I shout, causing him to jump. I roll my eyes and go sit next to him, since the spot next to him is free, again.

"Oh hi-!" he says as he smiles. "How a-" he started but stopped, when he looks at my face. "Hm?" I raise an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, nevermind."

It was silent, the entire lesson, that was our only interaction, in this goddamn boring class. I honestly was in the mood to have some kind of talk, but I remembered my eyes were flaming fucking red. 

"Fuck goddammit."

Freckles turned his head, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine Freckles just way too fucking stoned to give a shit."

He laughed at that. "Oi what are you laughing at?" I say annoyed. He covered his mouth trying not to make too much sound from laughing too loud.

_Pfft, cute._

I slam my head against the table, not too hard to get everyone's attention towards me. "Why did you even get stoned before class," Freckles started, "on the first day of school?" 

"As I said, I don't really give a shit, I felt like it," I say as I yawn. Freckles nodded and turns his focus back to the lesson.

I plug my earphones in, shuffling the playlist my little brother made for me. We actually have sort of the same music taste, but I listen to a lot more rock than him, and he listens to more Japanese music. He's a really fucking big anime fan, fuck dude have you seen his room? Literally everything is covered, he has a small manga shelf and he also has 10 figurines (he also has a body pillow with like 3 different cases, let's not talk about that). Me and my little brother are like, best friends. We used to fight a lot, I was 15 and he was 11 at that time and shit went wrong sometimes, but at the end of the day we'd always be there for eachother. We have a lot of the same interests, like Nirvana, MSI, Yungblud etc. (Also both our guilty pleasures are Hatsune Miku and old 2000's music). 

I smile at myself, remembering the (little) time I spent with my little brother, I remember giving him 2 anime figures for his birthday, he freaked out. I also watched a few animes with him. I didn't like all of them, but the rest was pretty nice. 

_I hope he's okay. He's alone with mom and I bet he's not buying her shit. Fuck he has it worse than I ever had with mom._

Thing is, our mother is a workaholic that doesn't care about anything but money, she also has too many opinions about too many things, and everything has to go her fucking way. 

And that includes me not wanting to major in law or anything like that, and my little brother being transgender. We, had it rough, fuck I'd rather not think about this right now it ruins my whole fucking vibe.

I sigh as the song [ Pluto Projector by Rex Orange County ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bLBNoYgF6Vh1DNIviSoYg?si=rswbRbQnS6-NuXPotoAVKg) plays. A song I used to sing for my little brother when he was sad. I smile sadly at the thought.

_I'm so sorry._

From the corner of my eye I notice that freckles is looking at me, and having a huge grin on his face.

And with that, I fall into a deep sleep.

-

"Hey- class is over wake up."

_Hmph what in the-_

_Oh.  
  
_I groan, waking up softly. I look to my side and see that freckles is trying to wake me up. 

_Oh shit I totally fell asleep._

"Shit fuck, I'm sorry- Thanks for waking me up though," I say while yawning. "It's no problem! Do you still have a class today or-?

"Nah," I grab my bag, "this was my last class for today, see ya freckles."   
  
He sighs and smiles, waving me goodbye

_He's nice, I don't think we're gonna be great friends though, we're total opposites._

I step out of the door, walking towards the dorm.

_I never asked his name-_

_Oh whatever I'll find out eventually_

_-_

"I'm back from eng- whAT THE FUCK SASHA!?"  
  
"OHW! Hiii Jwean!!"  
  


I walk into my dorm, Sasha and Connie in the kitchen, trying to bake a fucking cake.   
  
You might've guessed that these two are fucking idiots that can't really do anything, _ESPECIALLY NOT_ when they're together. 

There is flour all over the fucking floor, an egg yolk on the kitchen counter and half of the dough is already gone.

"WHO IN THE FUCK SAID TO YOU GUYS IT WOULD BE A GOOD FUCKING IDEA TO BAKE A CAKE??" I shout at them.

"Cwonnie said hwe wnted to makwe a cwake wid me for Ymir's pawty," Sasha says with her mouth full of dough, "bwut he keeps gettin mwad at me!!"  
  
"That's because you keep stealing the fucking dough Sasha!" Connie cries out.   
  


"Yeah yeah okay whatever you babies, but you two are cleaning this goddamn mess, I had a long day alright?" I sigh, not really expecting much from this 'cake' they're making. "Why didn't you just order a cake Connie, or at least made it with Niccolo? You know Sasha would eat the dough!" I deadpan.

Connie shrugs and turns his attention back on the cake.

_Idiots._

I head to my room and sit down on my desk, opening my song book and grabbing my guitar. Writing down some things that would improve my songs in the book, things like new notes and words etc.

_It doesn't sound right._

Am I insecure about my writing? Maybe, maybe just a little. I think everyone is insecure about something though. I scratch my arms in frustration.

 _Knock knock_

"What?" I ask when Connie steps in

"Uh so we cleaned, most of it, but since Sasha keeps eating the dough we're gonna go to Niccolo's dorm for help." Connie says coming into my room.

"Uh sure fine," I scratch my neck, "when are you coming back?" I ask. "Probably somewhere around 10? I don't know if Sasha's staying over, she probably wants to stay at Niccolo's for the night though."   
  
I nod and Connie walks out of the door, screaming again at Sasha for eating muffin's Connie bought for himself.

I sigh, fucking idiots.

I hear the door open and close, meaning that they had already left.

_Should I-? Yeah alright let's sing a little no one's here so no one is gonna hear. You got this Kirstein._

I play the first few notes of the song I called [This Side of Paradise](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bLBNoYgF6Vh1DNIviSoYg?si=rswbRbQnS6-NuXPotoAVKg), strumming the strings over and over. Eventually tapping my food with the rhythm.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap and-_

"Ask me why my heart's inside my throat."

_1 2 3 4_

"I've never been in love, I've been alone."  
  
_Tap tap tap tap_

"Feel like I've been living life asleep."

_1 2 3 4_

"Love so strong it makes me feel so weak."

_Tap tap tap and-_

"Are you lonely?

Our fingers dancing when they meet

You seem so _lonely_

I'll be the only dream you seek."  
  
_Breathe,_

So if you're lonely, no need to show me,

If you're lonely come be lonely with me."  
  
I take a deep breath and put my guitar down, this is only one of my songs that I have written a few weeks ago, I never really finished it.

I take my pencil trying to come up with ideas for the song to continue.

_A long lonely maybe? Nonono wait maybe going upbeat? No that's not it fucking hell-_

Knock Knock

_Eh? They're back already? It only has been like 20 minutes-_

I walk towards the living room to open the door

Knock knock

_Geez be patient or something Con-_

"Oh- Freckles?"  
  
He steps back a little, eyes wide.

I tilt my head, clearly in confusion why this guy has been around me all day and now he's knocking on _my_ dorm. Wait a sec why does he look so surprised, he was the- huh?

"Why do _you_ look so surprised? You were the one knocking on my door," I say in confusion

The freckled pretty boy didn't say a word, and just stood there, like he just witnessed a car accident or something. 

"Were you the one singing that song?"

I froze, what the fuck? Has he been in front of my dorm the whole time or something? What the fuck does he know? Is he here to make fun of me? My voice? My writing?

_Shit fucking hell Jean, don't freak out, he said you had talent remember?  
_

No one, except my little brother (and one time my mom, let's not talk about it), has heard me singing my songs-.  
This guy also read my first song, just why him?

"Uh- uh y- yeah, how did you hear me even?" I ask scratching my arms.

Freckles giggled, "My dorm is next to yours, and the walls are really thin you know."  
  
_Oh._

"Well fuck- Uh sorry for making your ears bleed, have a good da-"  
  
"WAIT A SEC-" Freckles shouts out.  
  
I raise an eyebrow, "That song, was really good, and your voice was uh," Freckles scratched his neck, "really pretty."  
  
  


I sigh in relief, "Thank god I'm hearing this, I thought you were gonna judge my entire life right there," I say smiling a little, and freckles grins. "But uh- why do you ask?"   
  


Freckles smiles and looks down in embarrassment, "I'm actually a dancer- and I really enjoy music! I just always dance to popular songs, I've been trying to write one, but I can't. Plus I can't even sing that well, so I was really fascinated! And the fact that it was _you_ singing made me happy, I'm not good with meeting new people but since you already sit next to me in 2 classes- Ah! Sorry I'm talking too much," Freckles says.

_He's passionate, something I can appreciate._

"It's fine Freckles, don't worry about it," I open the door more for Freckles to see, "You wanna come in? If you want of course, we can uhh talk about music or something, maybe play some video games or watch a movie."  
  
Freckles smiled and walked into the dorm, "That would be nice, thanks!" 

He walks into my dorm, looking around, "It's different from my dorm, they're both a bit messy but," Freckles sniffed and giggled, "How much do you smoke even? The smell is all over the place!"   
  
"Idiot! It's my roommate who smokes at least two fucking joints a day, not me!" I shout at him.

"Righttt, you smoke at least fou- OW!"   
  
I hit him on the back of the head, trying to shut him up, Freckles just laughs at me. 

"You're roommate sounds a bit like mines, my roommates smoke too, although a bit less than yours I believe, but mine drink a lot. They're in their third year. I already knew them before college so I'm happy about that, and last year I had a great time with them in the dorms as well but uh- they uh-" Freckles turned red.

"They what?"

Freckles turned into a deep crimson red, "Almost every night," he gulped.

_What-_

I tilted my head in confusion.

_OH._

I laugh, _incredibly hard,_ I think the whole floor could hear me, I was basically crying on the floor from laughter.

"DAMN FRECKLES THAT'S- THAT'S-"

"OH SHUT UP!!!"

-

"Nonono, what would fit more is 'You're the ground my feet won't reach', it fits better for your chorus."  
  
"Hmm, so- wait let me try. You're the _ground_ my feet won't reach, so if you're lonely, darling you're glowing, If you're lonely come be lonely with me~"

"Yeah! Exactly!"  
  
Freckles and I spent a bunch of time today together, I don't even know what time it is. We first talked a bit about music and our hobbies, freckles started dancing when he was around nine, around the same time I started writing songs. He made over 15 choreographies himself, he dances to any sort of song, rock, pop, ballet, etc. He also won a bunch of dancing contests, the guy is pretty, interesting. 

After that we played a couple games, like GTA, Minecraft and Super Smash Bros (I sucked ass at GTA and SSB but I am a fucking pro at minecraft thank you).

And honestly I had a really great time, I met this guy just today, but he really- he's really nice, and he swore he wasn't gonna tell anyone about my songs and singing, and I trusted him with that. Normally, I wouldn't believe that shit for a fucking second but he's trustworthy I guess. I don't fucking know, we'll see how it goes.

Freckles smiled and looked at his phone, "Ah! It's already 10, I'm sorry I really have to go now, my roommates will worry about me."  
  
I sigh, not really wanting to be alone, "That's totally fine, just give me a knock on the wall if you need something, you're always welcome," I say while standing up from the bed heading towards the living room, Freckles following along.

Freckles smiles and grabs his bag, "I had a really great time, thank you."   
  
I scratch my neck and look away in embarrassment, "It's nothing."  
  
He grins and walked out the door. Sighing I walk back to my bedroom, putting my guitar away and sit back down on my bed.

_Who would've fucking thought, what a day._

_Wait a sec-_

I think I forget to ask something? I can't remember what though...

_OH RIGHT!_

_  
_ I storm out of the door as fast as possible, "Wait Freckles-!"  
  
Freckles was at the point of entering his dorm, "Oh- did you need something?"  
  
  
I pant, "Jean."

Freckles raised an eyebrow.

"My name, Jean. Jean Kirstein."   
  


Freckles giggled and smiles at me.

"Marco. Marco Bodt."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Dancing to the Moon! Sorry the first chapter was short! I'll try my hardest to make the next chapters longer than this one! :D 
> 
> ALSO FYI, know that their looks are after timeskip (so Jean has a mullet etc.) Which also means a Marco timeskip, but since that is hard (cause he's a halfie), just imagine the same Marco but taller ;)
> 
> See you at Dance 2! 
> 
> Word count: 5118


End file.
